Competish!
by Aileen McCoy
Summary: Aileen McCoy moves in across the street from Freddy and brings competition with her. What will the School of Rock do? What will Freddy do?
1. Default Chapter

Hey y'all! This is my first SOR story so please be kind!  
  
I need some characters though. So this first chapter will be a casting call. If you could just review:  
  
A name, age, instrument/vocal, personality, characteristics, anything extra you want to add oh and who you like in the movie (freddy is taken..sorry girls) you can also make up someone you like and send me info...hmm let me explain the concept of the story  
  
OK So Aileen McCoy moves in across the street from Freddy. (They are sophomores) The School of Rock practices in Freddy's garage because Dewey moved out of his apartment. One day at practice they notice another band playing across the street. (that's where you guys come in!) This band is good and is going to be competing in the battle of the bands in a few months, giving the School of Rock (who are the defending champs...haha sounds like boxing...)competition. So basically the story progresses from there but- I am a sucker for romance, so there is zack, cole, Lawrence, and so on, plus other bands competing in the Battle. (If I get enough feed back I can make another band that will be competing) Hmmm I don't think I left anything out...OH! Aileen plays lead guitar and vocals for the band, but really loves playing the drums (I will leave that spot open for all you loverly people) Thanks guy, I hope you will like how the story turns out...but for now...  
  
REVIEW I NEED CHARACTERS!!!  
  
~Aileen 


	2. Discouraged

Okay cool...so I haven't even written the story yet and I already have flames.  
  
I plan to write it anyway because honestly you can't burn a story if you haven't read it yet. I love the burns I got because they are burning an idea...when they haven't even read the story yet...kudos to you guys, you're awesome.  
  
Faye- hey- first off thank you for not burning. I'm sorry I wasn't clear. I've read stories before where authors ask readers if they want to submit a character to the story, and I think that's cool. Its an awesome way to interact and it's just plain fun. So I thought maybe if readers wanted to submit their own characters , it could form a band and make a story from it. I'm interested to hear what you think about this. If you don't like it let me know (just...in nicer terms than what I have been getting from other reviewers)  
  
Jing- hey thanks for showing interest...I am going to wait a bit longer too see if I get anymore postitive feedback before I start...but you gave me all the essential stuff...I hope I get more feed back, I have the story all planned out...it's just discouraging when you gets flames. Thanks you for your support and taking a chance on my story.  
  
Slightly discouraged...but still going....please review with feedback! 


	3. CHAPTER 1!

A/N: Lesson learned sorry about the first two chapters...but here is your story...  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any characters besides Aileen McCoy  
  
"Stop, stop stop!" Dewey Finn called out. He turned around and saw the rest of the member of School of Rock looking at him curiously.  
"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Summer questioned curiously walking into the garage. After Dewey moved out of his apartment two years ago, the band moved into Freddy's garage and took to practicing there after school.  
"I've got a meeting I gotta jet. Sorry guys, by all means...KEEP THE ROCK COMING!" Dewey said in only the voice that Dewey could muster. The band laughed as he turned abruptly and skipped/sprinted out of the open garage onto Freddy's driveway then to his beat up van. Zack shook his head and put his guitar down,  
"How bout we take 5?" The rest of the band agreed and dislodged themselves from their instruments. As it was Freddy's house he lead the way out onto his driveway. It was a warm spring day in his small neighborhood. The narrow street was bordered by identical looking houses. Down the street he saw kids in middle school playing street hockey. He remembered when he would play with all of his friends thinking he owned the neighborhood. That was three years ago, but now he was a sophomore and completely engrossed in The School of Rock. He smiled and took his drumsticks out from the back of his shirt, they were signed by Metallica. One of his favorite bands. His friends had chipped in and gotten them for him for his 16th birthday. Katie sauntered over and sat down next to him.  
"Hey Freddy" she said.  
"Hey" he replied back. She stretched out And took a sip from her Pepsi.  
"It's weird," she said out of the blue, "to think that 5 years ago we were completely oblivious to Rock and all concepts of it. Everything is changing so much, you know what I mean?" She looked over at him her eyes wide and thoughtful. Her hair stilled curled out like it did in 5th grade, but it was longer now. She wore black converses light jeans and a simple plain black tee shirt. It was then that Freddy first noticed how much everyone had grown up. How much Katie had grown up..."NO!" he scolded himself. He would not let himself fall for her. It would mess things up too much.  
"Yea" he grunted in reply. He started hearing The Immigrant song in his head and began to drum it out on the pavement. He needed to distract himself. As he got more into the song, he realized that it wasn't just in his head. A guitar sounded from no where as the song continued on. He looked up and around for the sound. Katie even stood up looking for the stereo where the CD was playing from. Behind them Zack slowly turned his head from tuning his guitar, Summer came out of Freddy's door that led to his house looking annoyed that they started without her, however, when she saw that everyone was staring across the street she looked herself.  
What she saw were five girls standing in a garage identical to the Jones' garage, rocking out an amazing cover of Led Zepplin's Immigrant Song. All heads swiveled to Freddy looking for an explaination. However, Freddy looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of them. He did manage to stammer out,  
"Looks like I have new neighbors."  
  
A/N: OK I just want to say sorry about the first...can you call the chapters...? Anyway here is my first official chapter. I respect the reviews that said go try something else but I just wanted to get this out there. After all we are all SOR fans and we need more stories! I hope by giving you my first chapter some of you will give my story...or lack there of...a second chance. If you notice I never stated who Freddy was taken by...tricky...I know. I also want to give a quick shout out to Elizabeth-I was only really looking for 5 members and you were the last to review, BUT no worries, I have big plans for you in the near zack....OH excuse me...I meant future ( Ok well that sums it up for my first chapter ever. Please review but be courteous ;-)  
  
Oh also if anyone knows how to use italics, bold or underline if you could let me know...it would help make my chapters in the future more clear (that way I can switch Point of views) THANKS! 


End file.
